No hay otro hombre
by HOMOFOGAS
Summary: Estaba comprometida y en el punto de equilibrio perfecto. Pero, la balanza comenzó a pesar más de un lado cuando el pasado llamó a su puerta. Se supone que a esas alturas de su vida ya sabe quién importa y quién no, porque después de todo siempre fue él. Simplemente; no hay otro hombre. /Mimato /Taiora/ Kenyako /Capítulo 3 :D
1. Viejos recuerdos, viejos amores, viejas

**Notas de autor: **_Aquí un nuevo mimato, con mucha sensualidad de parejas de por medio. Simplemente un día la Len me bombardeó con vídeos de una serie por WhatsApp y le dije: esto es perfecto para un Mimato y ella me dijo: Yo también digo lo mismo. Entonces, nos abrazamos y lloramos. Fue hermoso. El fic es más de la Belencita que mío. Yo a lo mucho he puesto el summary y el título del fic, ajá. Y los títulos del capítulo. Bueno, nada más que decir, nos vemos abajo. Disfruten la lectura._

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon no nos pertenece, para su desgracia y para la nuestra. Si fuese de nosotras, pues nada; lo más seguro es que la Leen no quiera compartir a Taichi con ustedes, con eso de que desde ayer es la Señora Yagami. :*_

* * *

**No hay otro hombre**

**Capítulo l: Viejos recuerdos, viejos amores, viejas excusas**

* * *

—Es la comida más aburrida a la que me has invitado. —se quejó Yolei.

Sora sonrió mientras sacaba el brillo labial de su cartera y se lo aplicaba frente al espejo. Mimi en tanto volteó hacia Yolei indignada, intentó buscar apoyo en la pelirroja, pero no hizo ningún gesto que contradijera las acusaciones de su amiga. Más indignada aún.

—No lo puedo creer. ¿En serio crees eso?

—Claro que sí amiga, es decir, estamos en una comida, rodeadas de viejos por todas partes… Si esta es tu nueva definición de entretención entonces este viejo te ha cambiado.

—No es un viejo —defendió la castaña. —Tiene 42.

—Viejo. —reafirmó Sora chequeando que sus labios se vean perfectos.

—Gracias amiga por ayudarme.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? Que mienta, que te diga, tienes razón Mimi, no es un viejo, está bien, no es un viejo… Para una mujer de 40 no está viejo, pero para ti, sí.

—Además está lleno de viejos cuarentones, que aburrido.

—Yolei, por favor, es mi fiesta de compromiso.

—No es nuestra culpa que decidieras casarte con un viejito aburrido y tener una fiesta de compromiso aburrida… Quizás sería distinto dependiendo del futuro marido.

—Yolei, ya para… En serio. —ultimó la castaña.

—Oye, y hablando de cosas que no se paran…

—Ya, Sora, ¿tú también? Menos mal que son mis amigas.

—Sí somos tus amigas, las mejores, pero… —Sora suspiró. —Creemos que vas a echar a perder tu vida con él.

Cerró sus ojos, ya hastiada del mismo tema de siempre, no le podían aguar la velada precisamente ahora, en medio de su fiesta de compromiso.

—Ya es suficiente. —alzó la voz y las observó detenidamente a ambas. —Esta será la última vez que se los digo; soy una mujer adulta y sé muy bien lo que hago. Soy muy feliz con mi decisión, y les guste o no, me casaré con Roujin y punto, y ustedes como mis mejores amigas, no les queda otra que apoyarme, ¿de acuerdo?

Tanto Yolei como Sora bajaron la mirada, entendiendo que ya había sido suficiente, y ella sabía perfectamente que probablemente mañana volverían a insistir en lo mismo, pero al menos tenía la certeza de que por ahora los constantes ataques hacia su, ahora, prometido, se habían terminado.

Salió del baño con la dignidad que le quedaba de haber discutido con sus mejores amigas en el baño, pero con la frente en alto, lento pero seguro, hacia lo que dentro de unas semanas más sería su nueva vida.

¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto? ¿Cuándo había cambiado su entorno, las personas con las que solía relacionarse? Sin lugar a dudas no eran aquellas… ¿Cuándo había cambiado a la persona con la que quería compartir el resto de su vida?

—_Quiero estar siempre contigo, Mimi… _

_Ella miró al chico de hermosos ojos azules que tenía en frente y le sonrió, como cualquier adolescente enamorada. —Yo también quiero estar contigo, Matt… Para siempre._

—_Después cuando sea famoso y firme contratos millonarios, nos compraremos una casa muy grande y linda en la playa, porque te mereces eso y más._

'Para siempre…'

Sonrió. Eso nunca era cierto.

—_¡Listos los pasajes mi amor! —canturreó él entrando al departamento que compartía con la castaña._

—_¿A dónde?_

—_Eso da lo mismo, lo que realmente importa es que nos iremos de aquí, iremos a recorrer el mundo._

—_Sí, pero Matt, no quiero recorrer el mundo, aquí está mi familia, están mis amigos…_

—_Ellos siempre van a estar aquí._

—_Es que Matt, entiéndeme… —lo miró ya con resignación. Hace días que venía pensando lo mismo, y si bien, habían tenido muchas discusiones bastante fuertes, el rubio insistía que con un viaje a quizás donde, se solucionaría todo, pero ella ya no estaba para sus ideas locas. —Yo necesito algo que tú no me puedes dar._

—_¿Ah no? —Mimi negó. —A ver, ¿y qué es? Dime._

—_Necesito estabilidad._

Estabilidad que ahora tenía.

Ahora, ya más segura y convencida de que su vida era perfecta, caminó hasta llegar al lado de Roujin, tomar su brazo y besar suavemente sus labios.

* * *

Caminar nuevamente por ese lugar lleno de buenos y malos momentos era una sensación embriagante y nostálgica.

Tenía cerca de cuatro años sin pisar su tierra natal, sin ver a su gente y ni a sus amigos. Tokyo no había cambiado mucho; la gente yendo y viniendo a todas horas del día, había estudiantes con sus característicos uniformes por todas partes. Inevitablemente recordó cuando a él le tocó caminar con el suyo.

Qué buenos tiempos; donde estaba con sus amigos y con la mujer que quería, pasando buenos e inagotables momentos.

Suspiró.

Hacía calor, caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones; llevaba puesta su típica camiseta negra y unos lentes para cubrir sus perfectos ojos azules de los calcinantes rayos de sol. Y, además, aprovechaba para pasar desapercibido.

Sí, porque en estos años de ausencia su fama había crecido. Ahora todos lo siguen, literalmente, es muy difícil pasar sin ser visto por las calles de cualquier ciudad. Pero por fortuna, pudo dar una muy tranquila caminata, esas que siempre había acostumbrado a tener.

Caminaba lentamente, para capturar, de nuevo, el ya casi olvidado paisaje de la ciudad. Ansiaba ver a sus amigos, pero antes de llamarlos tenía que pasear, como hace mucho no lo hacía, para pensar, razonar, meditar y recordar...

Y de pronto vio como tres peculiares, ruidosas y conocidas mujeres doblaban la esquina para quedar justo de frente.

Sora, Yolei y la más importante; Mimi. Y con solo verla un segundo su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza.

—Es un viejo —gritó a sus anchas Yolei. Al parecer seguía con la misma idea de que ella andaba sola y nadie escuchaba lo que decía —debes aceptarlo.

Sonrió, cosa rara en él, al confirmar que sí eran sus tres amigas con los inconfundibles gritos de Yolei.

—¿Matt? —salió de los labios de Sora, porque era la única que tenía la vista en frente.

Hizo que sus dos acompañantes miraran hacia donde ella, para confirmar lo dicho por ella.

—¡Matt! —gritó, nuevamente, Yolei.

Mira que cosas de la vida, llegar a tu ciudad luego de cuatro años de no pisarla y poner enfrente de ti, a dos horas de haber regresado, a la persona que más extrañaste.

—¡Matt! —inmediatamente Sora lo abrazó con fuerza, no le importaba que al chico poco le gustaran esas demostraciones.

Pero se sorprendió cuando él correspondió al abrazo. Y cuando el contacto se rompió, la siguiente en la fila de abrazos era Yolei.

En cambio Mimi seguía en la misma posición que optó cuando Sora mencionó el nombre de Matt. Su cuerpo estaba estupefacta y su boca abierta. Al escuchar el nombre del rubio todo se congeló, menos su corazón que parecía que iba a salir de su cuerpo.

—¿Y tú? —sonrió de medio lado quitándose los lentes de sol para verla, sin obstáculo alguno, directo a los ojos.

Apreció un tenue brillo en los castaños ojos de Mimi al encontrarse con los suyos.

—Eh... —cerró los ojos —hola, tanto tiempo —y en un movimiento torpe golpeó el hombro del rubio. Ese era su saludo de bienvenida.

Matt observó su hombro y luego la observó a ella. Reía con evidente nerviosismo.

—Si... yo también te eché de menos —comentó divertido mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla con fuerza —a ti te extrañé más que nadie —le susurró al oído haciéndola estremecer.

Vacilaba entre subir sus brazos o no, de los nervios que sentía no reaccionaba. Matt la abrazaba y ella, como imbécil; sudando y sin saber que decir.

Y se dejó llevar por la emotividad de la escena. Él era especial en su vida, era parte de ella. Claro que le daba alegría verlo nuevamente. Y sí, lo envolvió en un abrazo. Uno muy fuerte y especial.

Él fue quien rompió el contacto con ella, alejándose lentamente y sin dejar de verla a los ojos. Mimi, con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas lo observaba, Matt en un movimiento rápido acarició su nariz... Logrando dejarla en peores condiciones.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar? ¿Ya saben todos que estás aquí?

Matt volteó a ver a Sora, quien era la que la dueña de esas preguntas.

—Voy llegando. Mucho tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero mucho y no, nadie más que ustedes saben.

—¡TENEMOS QUE HACERTE UNA BIENVENIDA! —aplaudió Yolei, dando por hecho que Matt aceptaría —ha pasado tanto tiempo.

—Como gusten —dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Mimi, que de inmediato la desvió hasta otro lado.

Estúpido y sensual Matt. Los años le habían venido de maravilla.

—Y, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida, Mimi? —seguía viéndola.

—Bien y, ¿tú? —por Dios que se iba a derretir si seguía viéndola así.

Matt río. —Qué si qué has hecho.

—Nada, nada —caminó rápido, pasando por enfrente de todos —nada importante. Ya sabes... —genial, nada se le venía la mente —salimos a pasear y eso.

Sora y Yolei se voltearon a ver algo confundidas, pero entendiendo el por qué su amiga estaba así.

—Entonces hay que vernos hoy por la noche —sugirió Yolei —yo me encargo de avisarles a todos.

Matt asintió.

—Que sea en mi departamento —propuso la pelirroja. Después de todo, ahí siempre eran las reuniones.

—Mimi, ¿Puedes ir hoy en la noche?

La castaña, con la boca abierta, vio a Matt. Era como si observara al mismísimo señor. —Yo no puedo mañana —casi, casi, necesitaba una ollita para la baba.

—Pero si es hoy.

¡Mierda!

* * *

—Realmente me impresionó saber que habías vuelto. —comentó Tai luego de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Matt sonrió, repitiendo la acción de su mejor amigo para luego encender su cigarrillo. —Sí, ya me hacía falta volver. Bueno, cuéntame… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

—A ver… Con el término de la temporada de fútbol, más el torneo internacional, la verdad es que no me queda mucho tiempo libre.

—Sí, pero supongo que hoy en la noche tendrás un tiempo para darle la bienvenida a tu mejor amigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Es que hoy me encontré con Mimi, Yolei y Sora y me insistieron para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida. Supongo que irás, ¿no?

—Pero por supuesto. ¿Cómo no? Todo sea por mi amigo.

—Esa es la actitud… —felicitó Matt. —¡Salud!

—¡Salud! —exclamó también él chocando su botella de cerveza con la de Matt para luego ingerir un gran sorbo ambos.

—Oye, y hablando de Sora… ¿Qué onda?

—¿Qué onda con qué? —preguntó Tai, viendo luego como su amigo movía sus cejas sugerentemente. Chasqueó su lengua. —Nada, lo de siempre, somos amigos.

—¿En serio? Que aburrido… —Tai frunció el ceño, no entendiendo la reacción del rubio. —Sí, porque yo pensé que ya se habían aburrido de eso y habían empezado algo así como una relación.

—Estás loco.

—Todos pensamos que ustedes tarde o temprano se volverían pareja.

—Bueno, entonces están todos locos. —concluyó él sonriendo. —Sora y yo sólo somos amigos.

_Alzó su rostro nuevamente sólo para ver las reacciones que había causado en ella. Su respiración irregular, como su pecho subía y bajaba incesante._

_Sora volvió su vista hacia él y le sonrió con picardía, rodeando su cuello con amos brazos y atrayéndolo hacia ella para besarlo una vez más._

—Sí, claro… Amigos. Son un par de estúpidos.

—¿Y tú? No me digas que un músico famoso no tiene ninguna novia por ahí, más bien yo diría que una es muy poco para ti, ¿no?

—La verdad es que he tenido novias, sí, pero ninguna relación seria… Es más, ahora estoy solo.

—Eh… Ya… eso es más raro de creer que Sora y yo sólo sigamos siendo amigos, ¿no crees? Me estás hueveando, ya, en serio, dime quién es la afortunada.

—De verdad, nadie. No estoy con nadie.

—Que aburrida tu vida…

Matt sonrió de lado.

La verdad en un momento pensó en estabilizarse e intentar formar una relación seria con alguien, pero siempre que intentaba ello, rondaban unas nada suaves palabras que cierta castaña le había dicho alguna vez, la misma con la que se había encontrado esa mañana…

_—Eres un pendejo, un pobre y triste huevón. Nunca vas a madurar, Matt, ¡NUNCA!_

Sí que estaba enojada esa vez, y ahora, luego de cuatro años, probablemente ella no se acordara, pero a él le resonaban con más fuerza en su cabeza. Tiempo después, lo había pensado, llegando al razonamiento que ella había tenido razón, en ese momento, a él lo único que le importaba era ser feliz y libre, quería recorrer el mundo y hacer lo que más le gustaba, la música, sin ataduras que lo detuvieran, y ahora, que ya lo había logrado, se había detenido a pensar en las crueles palabras de Mimi, el gran amor de su vida. Fue un golpe muy duro, pero quizás alguien tenía que decírselo.

Y lo más irónico de todo, era que ahora él era quien buscaba un poco de estabilidad en su vida… Ridículo.

* * *

Pero qué estúpida había sido. Ella y sus estúpidos nervios de _'mañana no puedo'._ Imitó de forma infantil su voz.

La cagó. Ahora qué pensaría Matt con su boba actitud. Nada, qué va a pensar. Solo se está burlando de ella, aprovecha el poder que tiene sobre ella con su estúpida y sensual sonrisa, su estúpida y sensual mirada y su estúpido y sensual cuerpo para burlarse. Y eso le daba mucho coraje. Bastante, si era sincera.

Después de años aparece solo para reír de ella y de su torpeza. No le parece.

Frente al espejo le daba los últimos retoques a tu maquillaje. Por un momento dejó de ponerse rubor en las mejillas para tener una mejor imagen de ella: llevaba puesto su mejor vestido negro, corto y lo suficientemente sexy para brillar en la noche.

Momento... Por qué negro, por qué sexy. Y sin dejarse de ver en el espejo, retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama, mordía su labio inferior.

¿Se estaba arreglando así por él? Inconscientemente sacó de su dedo el anillo de compromiso, y así estuvo jugando varios segundos con él, se lo ponía o no.

No supo por qué, pero terminó por quitárselo y dejarlo a un lado. Y de nuevo se levantó de la cama para ver qué le hacía a su cabello.

En una coleta lo tomó y se giró varias veces, viendo si de todos los ángulos lucía bien.

Y mientras más concentrada estaba, una imagen apareció en el espejo...

Era ella, terminando de arreglarse. Traía un vestido negro, parecido al de ahora. Tenía el cabello recogido.

—_Mimi, ¿todavía no? _

_Se escuchó una voz. Era Matt que se asomaba por la puerta._

_Ella sonrió. —Ya casi termino, no te desesperes._

_Mencionó mientras buscaba sus aretes dentro de una pequeña cajita. El chico se fue acercando lentamente hasta tomarla por la cintura y apoyar su barbilla en el hombro de ella._

—_Este es mi color favorito —dijo el chico bailoteando un poco junto con ella —me encanta que lo uses._

_Besó el hombro desnudo de la chica. Haciéndola reír._

—_A ti te debo de gustar con todos los colores que uso —comentó haciendo puchero._

—_Lo haces —le dijo —pero este tiene algo especial._

_Mimi sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta. —¿Cómo luce mejor mi cabello? —preguntó —¿Suelto o recogido? _

_El rubio ladeó los labios. —Como sea —con cara de bobo enamorado —yo solo sé que me gusta ese vestido._

_Gruñó en el cuello de ella. —No, no —se alejó de él —se nos hace tarde._

—_Y qué tiene de malo._

—_Qué siempre llegamos tarde —golpeó con suavidad su mejilla jugando con él._

Y de vuelta en la realidad, frunció el entrecejo. Era increíble, pensó en cambiarse de vestido, pero eso implicaría cambiar por completo su maquillaje.

Trató de convencerse que el vestido negro era infalible. Que nunca fallaba y que casi siempre era la primera salida cuando no se tenía que poner, pero la diferencia es que ella sí tenía mucho de donde elegir.

Enojada, aún más, dejó caer su cabello. Ahora lo llevaría suelto. Para alejarse más y más de aquel vago recuerdo.

Y con decisión, volvió a tomar su sortija y la colocó donde siempre debía haber estado: en su dedo.

Una: ella era una mujer comprometida. Dos: vestía así porque quería, no porque Matt estuviese ahí y porque le gustara como luce de negro. Al diablo con eso.

Ese rubio ya no influía en nada en su vida. Lo quería, pero ya no como antes.

Ahora, ella quiere a su viejito... ¡MIERDA! de tanto bullying de sus amigas hasta ella empieza a ofenderlo.

Quiere a Roujin ahora, lo jura.

* * *

Suspiró varias veces antes se tocar la puerta para entrar. Se preguntaba si era una buena idea estar ahí. Su mente le decía que se fuera, que mientras más lejos mejor. Y su corazón, lo contrario, le felicitaba por estar ahí y aclamaba que entrara de una vez por todas. Sentía ansiedad, ella quería volverlo a ver.

Llamó la puerta un par de veces y Yolei fue la encargada de abrirla.

—Vienes mejor cambiada hoy que ayer —comentó con insinuación —ah, es verdad, lo de ayer era una fiesta de viejitos.

Mimi negó sin ganas de alegar.

—No te enojes, era broma —mintió. Aunque le daba gusto que su amiga estuviese ahí, porque recordaría quiénes son sus amistades jóvenes y cómo se divierten.

Sin decir nada entró al departamento, apresurándose en buscar a alguien. Y no lo vio, se sintió algo decepcionada, pero después se le pasó al ver a sus otros amigos.

Todos ya bastante tomados.

Las manos le comenzaron a sudar y su corazón palpitaba con tanta fuerza, hasta le estaba aturdiendo.

—Mimi —ese era el causante de todo —qué bueno que viniste.

Apenas y volteó se encontró con el perfecto rostro de Matt a sus espaldas. Río con nerviosismo y agradeció las palabras.

Pasaron quince y largos minutos. Sentía que se ahogaba. Cómo no hacerlo, si mientras ella platicaba con Izzy, Matt aparecía y causaba esas mil y un sensaciones que la hacían quedar fatal. Y si luego, iba a hablar con Tai, quién creen que aparecía. ¡Maaaatt!Matt se había multiplicado y la seguía a todas partes.

Al menos estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. Pero ella no, ella sentía algo en su estómago y en su corazón, era como un vuelco. Todo iba mal. Y nada mejor que escabullirse por el balcón y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Cuando salió, apoyó sus manos en el pequeño barandal. Resoplando con relajación. No sabía que le pasaba, pero con él estando cerca, ella decía puras incongruencias, chocaba con todo y contra todos o lo que tomaba en sus manos, se le caía. Era fatal.

Necesitaba uno de esos, que solo en ocasiones especiales sacaba. Se giró para apoyar su espalda en el barandal y así, ella poder buscar un cigarrito en el fondo de su bolsa. Y cuando lo encontró alzó la vista y la figura, el dueño de su torpeza, estaba ahí.

Y si le preguntaban, se miraba perfecto en ese lugar. Iluminado con la luz de la luna.

—¿Sigues fumando? —ella asintió varias veces, con rapidez y en un movimiento torpe llevó el cigarro a su boca.

—A veces lo hago —comentó. No quería que pensara que era una fumadora compulsiva como él.

—Entonces —se acercó a ella —gira esto —con su mano derecha deslizó con suavidad el cigarrillo, para quitarlo de los labios de Mimi —está al revés —lo giró para volverlo a acomodar en los labios entreabiertos de la castaña.

Sentía morir, pero de la vergüenza. Apenas a ella le pasa.

El rubio seguía frente a ella, viéndola sin parpadear. Al tiempo en que ella, sin encender el cigarrillo, lo observaba. Con la una diferencia de que él estaba seguro y nada nervioso. Como lo odiaba.

—Deberías entrar, todos están aquí por ti.

El rubio achicó los ojos y alzó los hombros. —Yo quiero estar contigo —y para acorralarla, llevó sus manos hasta el barandal donde Mimi estaba apoyada.

La boca de Mimi se abrió tanto, que el cigarro cayó lentamente de sus labios. Se sonrojó, removiéndose levemente. Alzó su mano y tomó su cabello para desenredarlo, como si lo necesitara.

Matt sonrió.

—Cuando tú entres, yo voy a entrar.

Y eso la castaña lo acató como orden, que como pudo y toda la cosa, se zafó de él y caminó hasta entrar, haciendo que la sonrisa del rostro de Matt, que se había quedado atrás y de espaldas, aumentara su tamaño.

Ella iba en busca de un trago, quizás dos y quizás tres. Tomó un pequeño vasito de tequila y lo bebió rápido, disfrutando de la sensación de ardor en la garganta.

Los minutos transcurrían, mientras ella gozaba de los beneficios del alcohol: calmar los nervios, hacer olvidar y dar alegría, observó a su alrededor, cada loco disfrutando como quería y para su suerte, o mala, no vio al rubio. Pues, otro traguito ¿no?

Desde el año en que Matt la dejó, no había bebido tanto. Aunque, ahí bebió para calmar el dolor.

Ni siquiera estando con él, mientras compartían una relación, había bebido tanto; porque a ella no le gustaba y porque él no la dejaba. Pero cuando se separaron, tenía que manejar su depresión de una manera. Y ahora, estando con Roujin, jamás lo había necesitado. Pero ahora, como Matt estaba de regreso en su vida y estaba bajo el mismo techo que ella...

Maldito. Él, Matt, siempre alterando sus hábitos, sus nervios y su modo de pensar.

—Bien Mimi, ¿No me vas a contar lo que ha sido de tu vida todos estos años?

Y el maldito alterador de nervios estaba aún lado de ella.

Mimi cerró los ojos, pidiendo que el alcohol aún no haga estragos en ella. Porque él se le estaba acercando más y más. Hasta pasó un brazo por atrás de ella, abrazándola y haciéndola convulsionar.

—Soy una mujer comprometida —alzó la mano donde tenía el anillo y lo acercó al rostro del rubio —mira, mira —casi le saca un ojo con lo mucho que arrimó su mano.

Matt tomó su mano, logrando un escalofrío en la piel de la chica y él sentía la misma descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo.

—Es una joya grande —le analizó, sin soltar la mano.

—Sí —y deslizó su mano hasta romper el contacto, estaba incómoda —es un hombre rico.

Volteó para ver su reacción, que lo dijo más que nada para ver que causaba en él, si indignación, enojo, tristeza, algo...

Pero la reacción de Yamato fue la que menos esperó, él se río. Río como pocas veces en la vida. Río como a ella le gustaba. Por eso no podía dejar de verlo, porque estaba completamente deleitada.

* * *

_sasdkasd esto es todo amiguitos, que se nos terminó la hora en el cyber. xD No mentira, la única verdad absoluta es que a Mimi le hace mucho daño estar frente a Matt, mira que la torpeza le viene guanga y ay, Matt es súper coqueto, queremos hacer que todas se enamoren de él._

_Taiora oh bueno, el eterno discurso: somos amigos y nos metemos mano porque nos queremos. xDDD PFFF! cómo si eso fuera real._

_Esperamos que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Solo les puedo adelantar un par de cosas: habrá mucho más mimato, más complicaciones en el taiora y no sé, como que Yolei tiene que seguir puteando. ¿Qué opinan del viejito de Mimi? ¿Quieren uno? xDDD_

_Nos leemos mis queeeeeridos. :*_


	2. La sentencia de tu corazón es él

**Notas de autor:** _Hola amiguitos, aquí estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo de su telenovela favorita. Nos pone bien contentas que esta versión de Matt les guste, así debería ser siempre verdad (?), para este capítulo tenemos un par de recomendaciones que dar: favor de recargarse en algo y tengan cerca un vaso de agua, para las sustos. Gracias por su comprensión, nos vemos abajo._

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon no nos pertenece. ¿Qué habremos hecho mal para semejante castigo?_

* * *

**No hay otro hombre**

**Capítulo ll: La sentencia de tu corazón es él**

* * *

—Vaya… —expresó Tai, provocando que la pelirroja volteara. Él tomó su mano y la alzó para que pudiera girar sobre sus talones y de ese modo apreciarla mucho mejor. —Pero que linda está la dueña de casa.

Sora sonrió fingiendo altanería. —Como siempre. —comentó.

—¿Qué haces para estar así de sexy siempre?

Ella mantuvo su sonrisa y enarcó una ceja y Tai le guiñó un ojo con galanura.

—Paren de estarse coqueteando ustedes dos, ¿quieren?

—¿Coquetearnos? ¿Tan obvios somos? —preguntó el moreno ante la petición de su hermana. Además soltó la mano de la pelirroja para situarla esta vez en su cintura.

—Kari, por favor, Tai es como mi hermano.

—Sí, pero no es tu hermano, es mi hermano.

—Y en ese caso, sus coqueteos serían incestuosos. —comentó ahora Yolei.

—No nos estamos coqueteando.

—No intentes ocultarlo, Sora, nos descubrieron.

—¡Lo sabía! Son un par de inmorales. —volvió a reclamar la de anteojos. Ella tenía un don, y ese era hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua.

—Amiga, relájate… déjalos vivir su amor tranquilos.

—¿Qué amor, Mimi? Dejen de hablar estupideces, ¿quieren?

—Pero mi amor, ¿qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Tai abrazando a Sora por la espalda. Ella le volteó hasta encontrar sus ojos sonrientes.

—Y tú, no me ayudes tanto.

Él simplemente sonrió, acercó sus labios hacia su mejilla para proporcionarle un tierno y suave beso, antes de dirigirse hacia el refrigerador en busca de una cerveza y salir de la habitación de la que las chicas se habían apoderado: la cocina. Primero pensó que tal vez se sentirían a gusto ahí, después de todo, es la cocina… Pero luego lo vio todo claramente, estaban ahí porque en ese lugar se encontraba toda la dotación de alcohol.

La pelirroja observó a su amigo caminar hacia la sala y sentarse en uno de los sillones a charlar con Izzy y Joe, en tanto ella sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor, extendió la cajetilla hacia sus amigas, siendo Mimi la única que tomó uno y lo llevó a su boca, acercó el encendedor hacia la castaña y cuando ya había encendido su cigarro, encendió el de ella.

—No entiendo como pueden fumar tanto. —Yolei había comenzado a reclamar nuevamente, esta vez producto del sucio vicio que tenían sus amigas.

—No más que tú en la universidad, querida amiga. —comentó Mimi, apoyada por su mejor amiga.

—Es cierto, parecías chimenea en tus tiempos universitarios.

—No recuerdo eso. —dijo ella haciéndose la loca.

—Tú recuerdas las cosas según tu conveniencia solamente…

—¡Error! Yo recuerdo las cosas tal y como pasaron, queridas amigas, si no, no sería la gran abogada que soy ahora.

Sora alzó sus cejas, en tanto ambas castañas rodaron sus ojos, sin saber qué hacer, más que sonreírle a su siempre tierna y dulce amiga, bien sabían también que si osaban tan siquiera contradecirla, probablemente no vivirían para contarlo.

* * *

Supo que habían tenido la misma idea tan sólo con verse a los ojos, estaban tan complementados que no les bastaba más para saber lo que querían.

Sora le sonrió a distancia antes de darle la última calada a su cigarrillo, apagarlo en el cenicero y expulsar el humo por su boca para luego comenzar a caminar. Tai, por su parte, dejó de lado la charla con sus amigo y siguió a la pelirroja con la vista, le dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza y se dispuso a caminar, sin importarle las preguntas de sus amigos sobre qué hacía o adónde iba, le daba lo mismo, sólo tenía una cosa en su mente que lo cegaba del resto.

Entró al baño que se encontraba al interior de la habitación de la pelirroja y antes de que cerrara la puerta completamente, ya tenía unas delicadas manos sobre sus hombros, giró sobre sus pies, antes que nada se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con el seguro y procedió a atrapar a la pelirroja entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión. Bajó sus manos hasta llegar a sus muslos para luego alzarla en el aire y subirlas hasta la base del lavamanos para continuar repartiendo caricias en su cuerpo sin descuidar ni por un segundo los besos hacia ella.

* * *

Entre risas caminó hacia la puerta, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde se había metido la dueña de casa, ahora esa labor la tenía que hacer él.

Tenía sumo cuidado de no tirar la valiosa cerveza que cargaba con su mano izquierda, medio tambaleante, llegó al fin y abrió para encontrarse del otro lado a una sonriente joven.

—¡Hola! —saludó alegre la chica de cabello claro y ojos verdes.

—Hola… —respondió dudoso.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien era aquella muchacha, se suponía que ahí se encontraban sus amigos cercanos, y esa pregunta seguía rondando su cabeza, ¿Quién mierda era esa chica?

—Eres Matt Ishida, ¿no es así?

—Sí… ¿Y tú eres…?

—Ay, lo siento, soy la novia de Taichi, él me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un gusto conocerte.

Matt asintió sin muchas ganas.

Era la supuesta novia de su amigo, y él ni siquiera se lo había dicho… Cada día afirmaba que Tai era un tonto, pero ahora era un tonto que tenía gustos por las jovencitas.

—Supongo que Tai está por ahí, ¿no?, ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro, adelante. —invitó él haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara al departamento.

Seguramente el imbécil de su amigo la había invitado y ahora se estaba escondiendo de ella. Suspiró y luego cerró la puerta, volvió a la cocina a buscar más hielo para su cerveza. Escuchó una risa que lo llevó al cielo y más allá, a un lugar hermoso, remontándolo al hermoso pasado.

Mimi sin duda tenía una voz y una risa inconfundibles para él, casi las consideraba como un sonido celestial.

Reía animadamente con Yolei y Kari, contando quizás qué anécdota que sólo ellas podían entender y encontrar graciosa, pero si eso era suficiente para escucharla reír, bien lo valía.

Se quedó observándola por unos instantes, viendo como movía sus manos explicando algo, todo en cámara lenta para él, hasta que Akira, uno de sus amigos pasó su brazo por su hombro y lo empujó levemente, obligándolo a hacer malabares casi para no botar el vaso. Hasta ahí duró su admiración por la castaña, luego se fue con su amigo a fumar al balcón.

Mimi por su parte miró de reojo al rubio, ya más tranquila porque al fin había dejado de sentir su mirada sobre ella.

Suspiró y le dio un sorbo a su ron con coca-cola.

—Chicas, ¿han visto a Tai? —preguntó Tetsu.

—Lo vi entrar a la habitación hace un rato —respondió Kari. —, debe estar en el baño.

—Gracias.

Mimi siguió al castaño con la mirada, caminó como si fuese a la habitación de su amiga y tocó la puerta de un pequeño cuarto que sabía que era el baño.

—Tai, ¿estás ahí?

_—Eh… Sí._

—Llegó tu novia.

_—OK, salgo enseguida._

Y ya habiéndole avisado a su amigo se fue al balcón, seguramente a fumar junto a Matt y Akira.

Mimi, como que no quiere la cosa, siguió observando sigilosamente hacia la puerta del baño. Salió Tai, arreglándose sin una respuesta positiva su rebelde cabello, y luego caminó hasta la sala, vio a su noviecita y se apuró en abrazarla y besar apasionadamente sus labios.

La castaña alzó levemente sus cejas y torció sus labios, no quería ver más. Se dispuso a darle un nuevo trago a su bebida, fue entonces cuando notó a su amiga salir del baño, el mismo de donde había salido Tai hace unos instantes. ¿Cuándo había entrado? Sabía que su amiga a veces actuaba como un hombre, pero, ¿tanto así para demorarse tan poco en el baño?

* * *

No necesitaba a más personas que sus mejores amigas para tener una linda y divertida despedida de soltera.

Además, con el pase de los años, perdió viejas amistades y solo sobrevivieron las verdaderas. Y otra cosa, que era factor, era el hecho con la gente que se estaba involucrando últimamente. Todos mayores que ella, las esposas de los amigos de su futuro marido eran al menos quince años mayor que ella. Era obvio que no entraban en la forma en que ella y sus amigas querían despedirla del mundo de la soltería.

Porque sí, ella Mimi Tachikawa, se despedía del mundo de la soltería. Para unir su vida a la de un hombre mayor que ella.

Los planes de la boda se vieron adelantados, ya que el padre de Roujin había enfermado. Por eso, en menos de dos semana tenía que tener todo: fiesta de compromiso, despedida de soltera y boda. Y con el ritmo que llevaban, ya estaban dos de los compromisos, faltaba el más importante.

—¡Fondo! —gritó Yolei, apoyando a que Mimi terminara de beber ese tarro de cerveza de un solo trago.

Sora estaba en lo suyo, bebiendo compulsivamente.

—¿Saben quién es bien mamón? —habló una muy alcoholizada Yolei.

—¡KEEEEEN! —gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo. Soltando, a la vez, una enorme carcajada.

—Cree que con mandarme rosas todos los días me va a amarrar. Pero ¡No! —claudicó con firmeza.

—Amiga, los hombre son unos imbéciles —dijo con un poco de rencor la pelirroja, quien era la que más resistencia tenía —pero Ken vale la pena, deberías darle una oportunidad antes que se canse.

—¿Y tú, Sora? —preguntó Yolei —¿Hasta cuándo nos vas a hacer tías?

—Ahorita, con el primer hombre guapo que se me cruce —río ella, contagiando a sus amigas.

—Bien, bien —exclamó Mimi —no olviden que estamos aquí porque me les caso jijiji.

—Te nos casas con un viejito —se burló Yolei —pero viendo el lado positivo, no tiene familia y es rico. ¡Te quedarás con todo el dinero!

Las risas nuevamente se apoderaron de la mesa.

—Dime Mimi, ¿Qué tal es el viejito en la cama?

—¡Yolei! —regañó la castaña, que borracha y todo, pero aún tenía pudor.

—¡¿Qué?! —se hizo la inocente —¡Larga vida al abuelo Roujin...! —de pronto Yolei se sentó y miró a su amiga de forma acusadora.

—Momento... ¿Dónde queda Yamato? —se cruzó de brazos, analizando con algo de enojo la vida sentimental de su amiga.

—Si quieres le llamo y le pregunto —dijo desganada.

—¡Sí! —gritó eufórica la de cabellos morados —el mamón es Ken, el viejito es Roujin y ¿Yamato?

—Tienes razón —la pelirroja tomó el celular de la castaña y buscó el número del susodicho, le marcó y después pegó el teléfono a la oreja de la castaña. Dejándola sin saber qué decir.

—Si... Este... ¿Hola? —cuestionó temorosa la castaña al oír esa voz que hizo que el alcohol se le subiera rápido a la cabeza y terminara por olvidar por qué le hablaba y lo que es peor, con quién hablaba —¿quién habla?

—_Yamato_ —se escuchó una voz masculina del otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Yama qué? ¿Yamato? —abrió los ojos —¡MAAAAT! ¡AAAH! —arrojó el teléfono y salió corriendo de ahí, estaba en pánico.

* * *

La llamada se cortó dejando a un muy confundido Yamato. Mimi estaba totalmente ebria, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero, primero tenía que terminar esa charla pendiente con su amigo.

Nuevamente guardó su teléfono celular dentro del bolsillo del pantalón.

—A ver, déjame ver si te entendí —se llenó de paciencia para no estrellar su puño en la cara de su mejor amigo —siempre, siempre has sido un chismoso. Pero, ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que Mimi se iba a casar, eh?

Tai rodó los ojos. Sin duda la castaña seguía siendo muy importante para su amigo.

—¿Y qué si no te lo dije? —dijo tranquilamente —ustedes ya no son nada. No te incumbe.

Matt respiró profundamente, para serenarse. —¿Cómo mierda no me va a importar?

Tai sonrió de medio lado. Encantado de ver cómo su amigo perdía la poca paciencia que tenía cuando de la castaña se trataba.

—Mira imbécil. Todo ocurrió tan de repente, en menos de una semana Mimi dijo ¡Me voy a casar! —imitó la voz de la castaña —y cuando menos lo esperé ya estaba en su fiesta de compromiso.

—Igual, debiste habérmelo dicho —replicó frustrado.

Tai siempre le informaba de todo, le contaba cosas hasta se su antiguo vecino y seguía sin comprender por qué calló esa información tan importante.

—¿Te molesta que ella haga su vida? —desafió Tai —que yo sepa tú tuviste varias novias luego de que terminaste con ella. Por qué Mimi no tiene el derecho de hacerlo.

—¡Porque es completamente diferente!

Taichi arqueó una ceja. —Es diferente porque...

—Simplemente es diferente —sentenció desviando la mirada.

Ya se había montado en esa actitud de terco. Aunque realmente no necesitaba decirle nada, era su amigo y lo conocía muy bien. Sabía lo que cruzaba por su mente en estos momentos y lo mal que se podía sentir.

—Espera a que conozcas a su prometido.

—No me digas que es un imbécil —no le importaba molerlo a golpes con tal de defenderla.

Tai río, comprobando aún más, sus teorías. —Es un anciano...

—¡Qué mentira! —si su amigo pretendía subirle el ánimo, pues lo logró.

¿Mimi con un anciano? ¡Por favor!

—Conociéndola, no lo creo.

—Como quieras —alzó los hombros, mucho hizo con informarle.

De pronto el teléfono celular de Matt comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la plática. El rubio cuando leyó el nombre de quién lo llamaba en la pantalla del celular ladeó los labios.

—Sí, ¿Bueno?

_—¡Matt! —exclamó la chica, aturdiendo al rubio —sí, estoy algo borracha._

—¿Qué ocurre? —se imaginaba que la chica estaba presa por conducir en estado de ebriedad, aunque no entendía por qué le llamaba a él.

_—¿Te apetece venir a beber con nosotras? —_él en un principio se negó_ —pero ¿Por qué? Está Mimi, completamente borracha y algo sensible. Ya sabes. ¿Qué dices?_

—¿Dónde están?

Yolei sonrió y dio el nombre del lugar. Pidiendo que no se demorara en llegar.

_—¡VENTE EN MOTO!_

Fue lo último que escuchó de la chica, antes de cortar la llamada y metió el celular a su bolsillo.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ya te imaginarás.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

* * *

Yolei dejó el celular a un lado y sonrió triunfal.

—Vengan esos cinco —alzó la mano esperando que la de la pelirroja chocara la suya.

Yolei sonreía como niña pequeña. La travesura del mes ya la había hecho, por lo que la risa pícara no iba a borrarse de sus labios por un buen tiempo.

Dentro del baño Mimi estaba en crisis existencial. Caminando de un lado a otro, golpeándose mentalmente por haber sido tan tonta, si torpe era sin una pizca de alcohol en sus venas, ahora con éste corriendo, como que todo se triplicaba.

Minutos después... Cuando se dignó a salir del baño se encontró con una escena muy agradable, sus amigas riendo de lo más lindo, ella debía hacer lo mismo, era su celebración, supuestamente.

Apoyó su frente en la palma de su mano, frustrada.

—En qué estaba pensando. Apenas a mí se me ocurre llamarle a éste. Y él muy tonto que me contesta —se lamentó en voz alta.

Mimi esperó respuesta de sus amigas, pero no la tuvo. Extrañada alzó la vista, para encontrarse con la mirada azulada de Yamato.

—¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?! —gritó escandalizada.

—Oh, si quieres me voy.

—¡Nooooo! —lloriquearon sus supuestas amigas.

**. . . **

Apenas y podía mantener el equilibrio y para su mala suerte, para salir de ese bar tenía que subir unos escalones. Iba pegada a la pared, que era su soporte. No quería ni quitarse los tacones, eso jamás.

Podía estar borracha pero seguía siendo una dama muy digna. Sus amigas la habían dejado atrás, claro, ellas sí se deshicieron de sus tacones y Sora no iba tan ebria, la pelirroja toleraba mucho el alcohol.

Mientras ella se encargaba de Yolei, ella iba mandado al diablo la ayuda de Matt, que pese a eso, se mantenía a su lado. Ella manoteaba al sentir que se aproximaba, más ibas cuidándose de él que del piso que se le movía por completo. Y en un mal paso estuvo a nada de besar el piso, de no ser por el rubio, que la sostuvo.

Ahora estaba ella, recargada a la pared, muy cerca de él. Miró sus ojos azules, se sumergió en ellos. Matt se acercó a ella, tanto que su cálido aliento chocaba con su rostro. El rubio recargó su frente a la de ella, que sin resistirlo entreabrió los labios. El chico fue rozando con su nariz el rostro de Mimi, descendiendo lenta y dolorosamente, para su gusto.

No lo soportó más. Agarró el rostro del rubio e hizo que la distancia de sus labios desapareciera. Lo besó como hacía años no lo hacía, lo besó como se le antojó y él correspondió como se le dio la gana.

Era un beso urgido y buscando. Que se fue profundizando conforme avanzaban los minutos, ella ladeó su cabeza un poco buscando el ángulo perfecto. Mientras abría sus labios, dándole permiso de explorar toda su boca.

Porque a esas alturas, él importaba más que nadie.

Y es noche, además de él y de ella, importaba la pasión acumulada a lo largo de cuatro años. Qué importaba su compromiso, ciertamente ni pensaba en eso. Por ahora, solo quería saciar su hambre. Dejar que se la coman a besos, retorcerse con cada caricia y sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

**. . . **

Cuando cayeron en la cama, él acarició lo largo de las blancas y finas piernas de Mimi, sintiendo el ardor de cada rincón de su piel. Y mientras sus manos ascendían, tratando de quitar la molesta falda que llevaba puesta, ella besaba su cuello.

Con impaciencia se despojó él mismo de su ropa, volviendo a besar con frenesí los labios de la castaña. La chica clavó sus uñas en la espalda del rubio, al tiempo en que sus lenguas chocaban y se repartían pequeños mordiscos en los labios. La mano de Matt comenzó a inmiscuirse por debajo de su blusa, subiendo desde la cintura hasta uno de sus senos para apretarlo con fuerza, la castaña reprimió un gemido, el rubio prefirió cambiar la estrategia y comenzó a masajear suavemente.

Mimi no lo soportó más y con todo su pesar, se separó de los labios de él, para despojarlo de una maldita vez de toda su ropa. Acarició su fornido pecho, apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, logrando que una corriente eléctrica paseara por toda su espina dorsal. Al son, de que él imitaba a sus movimientos, para deshacerse de la blusa y del sujetador de la castaña. Y una vez libre, abrió las palmas de sus manos y agarró los senos de su amada, palpándolos por completo.

Para recordar viejos tiempos, la castaña llegó a apoderarse del lóbulo de la oreja del rubio, para lamerlo, besarlo y morderlo. Provocando un gruñido totalmente audible en el rubio. Gozó de eso.

Él besó sus senos, hizo lo que quiso con ellos. Ella solo arqueaba la espalda, disfrutaba, gozaba y jadeaba como en los viejos tiempos.

Sus cuerpos se extrañaban y esa era una prueba de ello.

El rubio aulló al sentir la mano de la castaña en su miembro. Era el momento. Los dos estaban completamente excitados, arrojaron lejos la poca ropa que les quedaba, para acomodarse mejor, ella abrió un poco sus piernas, haciéndole espacio al rubio, quien besó fugazmente los labios de la castaña para adentrarse en ella, primero de forma suave y tierna. Después, las embestidas fueron tomando fuerza, porque la pasión, el calor, el ritmo y los movimientos de sus cuerpos así lo requerían.

Porque conforme él entraba y salía, ella gimoteaba de placer. No pensaba en nada más que en él. Bendijo la hora en que le llamó y terminó por ir al bar, bendijo el día que regresó y lo bendecía a él por volverla loca.

La disfrutaba en todos los sentidos. Era su gran amor, comprometida con otro, pero seguía siendo suya. Y esto era una gran prueba de ello. Mimi lo había buscado con urgencia y ardor y él solo se dejó encontrar. La había extrañado y sentía morir si no la tenía así de cerca.

Y así, sumidos en sus más profundos recuerdos, durmieron juntos...

En la noche poco importó que ella fuera una mujer a nada de casarse, que en su despedida de soltera cometió un desliz con nada más y nada menos que con Matt. No le importó en nada que la besara, la tocara y la hiciera suya, es más hasta quería que eso pasara. Pero ahí tenía alcohol en las venas. Y ya con los rayos de sol pegando en su cara y con la resaca de la noche anterior, eso estaba por cambiar.

—Mierda. Qué hice, qué hice, qué hice —susurró viendo su cuerpo, totalmente desnudo y viendo al rubio, en las mismas condiciones, a un lado de ella.

Boca abajo, dormido. Se miraba tan sexy, con su musculosa espalda brillando con los rayos de sol, filtrados por la ventana.

Mierda. No era tiempo de, volver a caer en lo mismo. Pero no, se quedó anclada a la imagen de semi-dios del rubio.

Agitó su cabeza, sacando los pensamientos impuros y se levantó, o eso intentó hacer. Pero la sorpresa fue que el rubio la retuvo con un brazo.

Le sonreía.

—¡No me veas! —le ordenó totalmente roja.

—Luego de lo de anoche, debes estar muy cansada. Ven, vamos a dormir —la jaló hasta volverla a acostar a un lado suyo.

La abrazó y le dio un beso en el hombro. —Buenos días princesa —dijo coqueto.

Tragó saliva. Sentía morir. En primera de arrepentimiento. En segundo lugar porque no se quería levantar, quería quedarse ahí para siempre.

Solo fue un desliz. Ella iba a casarse muy pronto. El pasado no tenía por qué volver.

Estiró su mano y logró alcanzar su celular, por qué estaba ahí, quien sabe, pero pudo teclear un mensaje de auxilio para su mejor amiga. Decidió que ese era su castigo, despegarse lo más pronto del rubio, vamos eso sí que era una gran tortura, una muy dolorosa.

* * *

Tan pronto como su amiga se lo pidió, salió en su auxilio.

Ahora se encontraba afuera del lugar indicado por la castaña, estacionada frente al gran hotel con los intermitentes puestos para no tener problemas con la ley.

De pronto volteó su mirada hacia la derecha, fue entonces cuando la vio corriendo lo más rápido que sus altos tacones se lo permitían. Prefirió cubrir su rostro y ver hacia otro lado para que su amiga no le reclamara por estarse riendo de ella. Finalmente se subió al auto hecha un manojo de nervios, respiró profundo un par de veces y la vio, aun riéndose de ella.

—¿Por qué te quedas parada? ¡Acelera! —ordenó la castaña.

Sora quitó el freno de mano, movió la palanca de cambios y comenzó a acelerar gradualmente.

—¡Más rápido!

—Ya, ya… —la calmó Sora, volteó hacia ella por unos segundos y volvió la vista al camino con una sonrisa picarona en su rostro. —No lo puedo creer… Mimi Tachikawa, te creía una blanca paloma.

La castaña cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y se encogió en el asiento.

—¿Te lo serviste? —preguntó sin pudor.

—Sí, es decir, ¡NO! Ay no sé… Más o menos.

—¿Más o menos? No te puedes servir a alguien "más o menos" Mimi.

—Ay, está bien, sí… —luego de su confesión escuchó a Sora emitir un agudo grito de emoción. Ella presionó con más fuerza sus ojos, sentía vergüenza consigo misma, y en cambio Sora casi la felicitaba. —No sé qué me pasó, yo no soy así.

—Lo sé.

—Soy una tonta…

—No, Mimi, no eres una tonta, son cosas que pasan, la vida sigue, estás bien, relájate…

—¡Ni se te ocurra contarle sobre esto a Yolei!

—¿Estás loca? Tú sabes cómo es ella, pondrá el grito en el cielo.

—Gracias…

Sora nuevamente dirigió la vista hacia su amiga, que no podía más del remordimiento, mordió su labio inferior y se atrevió a preguntar. —¿Y?

—¿Y qué? —habló correspondiendo a su mirada.

—¿Cómo estuvo?

La castaña suspiró por lo bajo y miró al frente.

¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Cómo más?

Sora notó como Mimi formaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¡PERFECTOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó ella con todas sus fuerzas, seguida de las risas de la pelirroja. —¡Había olvidado lo excelente que es en la cama este hombre!

* * *

Era completamente a aburrido verse rodeado de ancianos. Pero todo sea por la causa.

Si estaba presente, en esa comida elegante y aburrida eran por cuestiones de trabajo y como profesional tenía que estar ahí, rodeado de gente estirada y muy influyente. El cambio de compañía disquera le obligaba a conocer a la gente que conformará su equipo de trabajo. El objetivo de esa elegante comida, era que le iban a presentar a sus futuros productores y terminar de ajustar los últimos detalles del contrato.

Pero aunque su nuevo futuro dependiera de esa desabrida comida, le era imposible no aburrirse. Estaba rodeado de viejos con trajes elegantes, con portafolios y con mujeres, que suponía eran las esposas de ellos, de la misma edad.

Los únicos que eran de su mundo, eran sus compañeros de banda, pero como siempre, ellos estaban ateniendo a si familia. Él era el único solo, en el mundo, viendo a los viejitos importantes y acaudalados con sus esposas viejas pero con ropas muy finas y a sus compañeros, con sus bebés en brazos o con sus esposas a punto de dar a luz.

Todo por madurar demasiado tarde. En momentos como ese las palabras de aquella castaña, ahora, comprometida, perforaban con más fuerza su mente y oprimían, sin piedad, su pecho.

—Yamato —el representante de éste fue quien lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El rubio alzó la vista y lo vio fijamente. —El señor Kobayashi ha llegado —ese era el nombre de su futuro —recuerda, estamos a nada de firmar este importante contrato.

Yamato asintió, totalmente cansado de todas las indicaciones que les daba. Él mejor que nadie, sabía que esto era un juego, que no podía echarlo a perder por un descuido.

—No te preocupes Sato. Hemos trabajado tanto por esto, que me es imposible desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Él sonrió con la determinación del rubio, han trabajado tanto tiempo juntos que cree en lo que dice. Esta oportunidad no iba a ser desaprovechada.

—Esos que ves ahí son el señor Kobayashi y su futura esposa —señaló con discreción.

Poco pudo apreciar si estaban de espaldas a él. Un hombre alto y al parecer una mujer joven, con buen cuerpo. Se le hacía familiar.

—Señor Kobayashi —habló Sato, haciendo que la pareja se volteara —le presento a Yamato Ishida.

El hombre sonrió ampliamente, haciendo que su bigote se levantara por completo. Era alto, imponente y apuesto, pese a tener como cuarenta años. Y la mujer que lo acompañaba era lo mejor.

Matt entrecerró los ojos, viéndola sin titubear. Ella en cambio se sonrojó y desvío la mirada. Estaba tratando de esconderse de sus ojos, refugiándose en el brazo de aquella reliquia.

Era Mimi. Mimi era la prometida de su futuro, ahora quien sabe, jefe.

* * *

_Aquí tienen el segundo capítulo. Esperemos que les haya gustado. Leyendo sus reviews, hubo muchos donde estaban preocupadas porque parecía que a Matt no le importaba el compromiso de Mimi, ya vieron que sí le importó y le va a importar más en los próximos capítulos:D_

_Por cierto: pero qué final y lo que falta. Espero que no se hayan muerto de la impresión y qué les guste ese embrollo._

_Gracias por agregar a sus favoritos y comentar. _

_Agradecimientos especiales a: __**Taishou,**__ esperamos que este capítulo siga siendo prometedor y las expectativas no caigan. Dime quién no se derretiría con semejante macho :L. A __**Izzie**__, ya ves, no hay de qué preocuparse, a nuestro Matt sí le importa y mucho Mimi. Esperamos que este capítulo te guste igual que el otro, gracias por tu apoyo y créeme que Matt no tiene planes de boicotear nada, digamos que es un chico confiado de su sensualidad. __**Mimatoxlove**__, Aquí tus dudas se despejaron en primera porque a Matt si le importó, respira tranquila y la segunda porque ya sabes cómo reaccionó con lo del viejito xDD ya verás en los próximos capítulos que referencia le hace. Y qué tal las sospresitas, que te dimos en el capitulo pasado, algún día haremos algo diferente con el taiora xD. __**Takari95**__, te diremos algo importantísimo: Mimi quería estabilidad, pero como dice el sunmary: la balanza pesa más de un lado cuando regresa Matt. Asi qué, crees qué pasara. Obvio, ya se perdió el equilibrio que buscaba 8-) gracias por comentar jijiji, morimos por saber qué opinas de este capítulo. Por cierto, Matt, eso queríamos hacer, que se enamoraran de su actitud tan coqueta! __**Adrit126**__, quién se le puede resistir a un chico como Matt. A nosotras también nos tiene babeando con su actitud. Este viejito, no dará mucha lata, no te preocupes. Y sí, diste en el clavo con Mimi. __**Summerlilies,**__ gracias por tu comentario, esperamos que esté capítulo siga narrado así como te gusta :D nos esforzamos para eso. Y por último a__** Ali,**__ gracias por seguir nuestras historias. A ti también te gustó esta versión de Matt, es un hitazo, eso queríamos. Bueno, te digo que la actitud de Matt es clave para esta historia. Esperamos ansiosas tus comentarios y obvio que te siga gustando la historia. :D_

_A ti también, que agregaste a tus favoritos, seguiste o simplemente leíste. Gracias. _

_Nos leemos queridos~~ _


	3. Y así es como todo se pudrió

**Notas de autor:**_Holis :D Aquí nos tienen actualizando una vez más esta cosa xD que al parecer ha recibido muchas críticas buenas :D Que emoción! *-* bueno, ya dejamos de dar la lata :B_

**Disclaimer:** _Lloramos con nuestros lloros porque Digimon no nos pertenece :( Tampoco Tai y Matt, sólo en nuestros sueños :L_

* * *

**No hay otro hombre**

**Capítulo lll: Y así es como todo se pudrió**

* * *

—Mucho gusto —estiró su brazo para saludar con cortesía y amabilidad a la futura gran estrella de su compañía.

Y dejó de verla para mover su vista hacia el hombre que le hablaba y le sonreía. ¡Já! —El placer es mío —correspondió al ameno saludo con suma hipocresía. No había otra palabra para describir su actitud.

—Ella es mi futura esposa —besó la sien de la incómoda castaña, él era el único en no percatarse de ello —Mimi Tachikawa.

Matt le sonrió significativamente a ella, tan significativo era el mensaje que solo Mimi leyó y supo la malicia que había en ese gesto.

Trató de huir, pero Roujin, su viejito, lo evitaba a toda costa. Y, encandilado por el futuro contrato, a esas alturas él tenía más entusiasmo en que Matt firmara para ellos, ignoraba la tensión en la que estaba metido.

¿Cómo iba a respirar tranquila si tenía al rubio que más estragos causa en ella? Y luego de lo de anoche, de la enorme despedida que tuvo, ¿Cómo señor? Por qué Roujin no era tan astuto para esas cosas como lo era Matt, él con solo una mirada sabía lo que sentía, tenía o pensaba y Roujin, en cambio, no gozaba de ese privilegio.

Yamato se regocijaba ante ello. No la dejaba de ver, y aunque estaba atento a la conversación de suma importancia que tenía con su futuro jefe, le dedicaba tiempo. Y ella quería que se la tragara la tierra.

Por muchos minutos oyó elogios de Roujin hacia Matt y su talento. Escuchó los grandes planes que tenía para el futuro y lo gratificante, que era para él, firmar con una gran estrella. El rubio no se quedaba atrás, también fue cortés y devolvía cuanto elogio obtenía, pero todos eran para la compañía disquera o ella. El muy cínico tuvo el valor, la moral y poca vergüenza de empezar a halagarla.

—Si me permite decirlo señor, tiene usted una prometida muy bella —provocó un enorme sonrojo en la castaña y a quién engañaba, eso quería.

Roujin río estruendosamente y agradeció el halago. —Lo sé —presumió —estoy agradecido con la vida por tener una mujer tan hermosa y magnifica a mi lado —Matt asintió conforme —muy pronto será mi esposa, me gustaría que asistiera a mi boda, Yamato.

El rubio titubeó un poco. —Eso si no representa problema para su futura esposa —hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

Ese comentario le cayó como broma, le hizo tanta gracia que volvió a soltar una ruidosa carcajada.

—¿Verdad que no, querida? —soltó más como afirmación que como pregunta, al tiempo que la abrazaba.

La castaña estaba enmudecida y a como pudo, logró incorporarse. —Claro que no.

—Bueno Yamato —cambió rápidamente del tema, no sin dejar de sonreír ¿Ahora me permite hacerle una pregunta personal? —el aludido respondió que preguntara lo que quisiera —¿Tiene novia?

Él negó.

—Qué sorpresa —abrazó más a Mimi. Yamato no dejaba de verlos —Eres joven y famoso. Y mal parecido no eres. Es demasiado raro, es para que tengas a muchas mujeres tras de ti. ¿Hay algo especial por ahí?

Matt solo se encogió de hombros. —Hace cuatro años tuve una novia —Mimi, sabía que se refería a ella —¡UFFFF!

Al oír eso la castaña encontró una rápida y efectiva salida; tomar una copa de vino que cargaba en una charola el mesero que pasaba a su lado, así buscaba concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea Matt. Sin demorarse tomó de un golpe todo el líquido del recipiente

—Le encantaba hacerlo todo el día —comentó el rubio sin pudor alguno, haciendo que la castaña comenzará a ahogarse —y en todas partes —éramos como unos conejos —recalcó el rubio.

La castaña comenzó a ahogarse por lo que Matt decía. Sentía que el vino se escurría sin piedad alguna por su nariz y la molestia era tal que no dejaba de toser.

—Mi amor, ¿Estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Roujin.

Le pasó rápido una servilleta para que limpiara todo rastro de aquel incidente. Poco a poco el color rojo de su cara desapareció. Aunque aún sentía pena por la revelación de Matt, aunque Roujin ignorase que la novia 'conejo' era ella.

—Gracias —sonrió con amabilidad.

Y en un descuido de su futuro marido, no pudo evitar reprocharle con la mirada a Matt. Y él como respuesta le sonrió de tal forma que mostraba todos sus dientes.

* * *

—Adivinen —dijo Mimi casi como una orden para sus amigas. —que pasó con Matt.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la de anteojos. —¿Te llamó?

—No.

—¿Te fue a ver?

—No.

—¿Te está siguiendo?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué?

—¿Te pegó una enfermedad de transmisión sexual? VIH, sífilis, herpes, gonorrea, ¿qué, qué? —apuró la pelirroja. Esa situación de jugar a las adivinanzas realmente la frustraba.

—¡Ay, que asco! —se quejó Yolei, tapando sus orejas con ambas manos y caminando unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de aquellas palabras soeces y llenas de pecado.

—¡Cállense! —pidió Mimi lo más moderadamente que pudo, después de todo, estaban en un lugar público, a las dos de la tarde… Sus amigas no podían ser más escandalosas, cual de las dos peor que la otra. —Matt va a trabajar con Roujin.

—¿Qué?

—Sí… Roujin me comentó que la disquera estaba buscando un cantante con fama para sacar a flote el prestigio y todo eso, pero no sabía de quién se trataba, entonces me dijo que lo invitaría a cenar y que yo tenía que estar presente, pero nunca pensé que ese cantante resultaría ser ÉL. —enfatizó. —Esto es horrible… —agregó luego de suspirar y apoyar su rostro sobre las palmas de sus manos. —¿Qué hago?

Expresó pidiendo ayuda a sus mejores amigas de la vida. Yolei la veía con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué más podía hacer? Simplemente dejar que las cosas tomen su curso, el destino era así, y ella no podría hacer nada para impedirlo. Simple. En tanto Sora la veía seriamente y negaba despacio, como si fuese la cosa más terrible que pudo haber pasado.

—No, es que tú debes decirle a Roujin que busque a otra persona. Hay un montón de estúpidos que quieren ser músicos, levantas una piedra y salen miles, son como una plaga los imbéciles, que se busque otro. —dijo tajantemente ella.

—Ay, Sora, no seas exagerada, no pasa nada. —calmó la pelimorada.

—Créeme, no es una buena idea —le dijo a Yolei para luego voltear hacia la castaña. —, lo mejor es que le digas a Roujin que reconsidere contratar a Matt.

—¿Y qué le digo?

—Bueno, la verdad. —respondió Sora con simpleza.

—¡No le puedo decir que me acosté con Matt! —alzó la voz histérica. No podía creer que su mejor amiga le dijera algo así. —Creí que me apoyarías con eso… —le recriminó. Luego notó que su amiga cerraba fuertemente sus párpados, entonces entendió el grave error que había cometido al guiar su vista hacia Yolei y ver como se le desfiguraba la cara.

—¿Qué…?

—Mimi, yo me refería a que le dijeras que tú fuiste la antigua novia de Matt, no a eso… —dijo para luego cubrir su frente con su mano derecha, mientras la otra descansaba apoyada en su cintura.

Esta vez la que cerró sus ojos con fuerza, recriminándose por lo tonta y bocona que había sido, fue Mimi, la misma que le había pedido a Sora que no le comentara ni una palabra a Yolei, finalmente se había enterado por su propia boca…

_Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta…_

—Por favor, dime que escuché mal… ¿Te acostaste con Matt?

—Yo…

—No lo puedo creer… —interpretó el silencio de la castaña como un obvio "sí", y eso era, una afirmación. Luego de años de amistad había aprendido a leer las facciones de ambas chicas. No necesitaba palabras para comprender sus actos. —Te serviste a Matt…

—No, que feo, no lo digas así. No fue así. —se defendió Mimi.

—¡¿Y cómo fue?! —nuevamente tuvo que interpretar el silencio de ella, pues no dijo nada, sólo había y cerraba su boca en busca de alguna explicación que no lograba encontrar. —No lo puedo creer, Mimi Tachikawa…

La aludida mordió su labio inferior. Sabía que cuando se llamaban por su nombre completo, era porque habían hecho algo realmente malo y merecían un fuerte regaño, que vendría a continuación.

—No lo puedo creer… —prosiguió Yolei. —Engañaste al viejito…

—Yo no…

—¿Cómo que no, cómo que no…? ¡Te lo cagaste! —le gritó sin pudor.

—Yolei, cállate, por favor. —pidió.

—¡No me pidas que me calle! No soy yo la que anda haciendo cosas obscenas y pecaminosas a espaldas de mi futuro esposo, al que supuestamente amo tanto, con mi ex novio. ¡Cuánto descaro, Mimi, por Dios! Tú no eras así, ¿en qué te has convertido?

—Ay, por favor, como si fuese la primera persona que le es infiel a su pareja una vez… —comentó como método de defensa la pelirroja.

Gran error.

—¡Eso da lo mismo! No me importa el resto del mundo, me importa NUESTRO mundo. —enfatizó. —Nosotras. De nosotras eres la ÚNICA que anda haciendo cosas así —recriminó a Mimi. —. Me defraudaste…

—Yolei, en serio no es para tanto…

—¡Y tú no la defiendas! —le gritó ahora a Sora. —Lo que hizo es grave. Yo sé que el viejito es disfuncional, que necesita la ayuda de ciertos medicamentos para satisfacer a nuestra amiga, pero de ahí a engañarlo…

—¡Yolei! —gritó Mimi roja como un tomate de la vergüenza que le hacía pasar Yolei con sus típicos comentarios.

—Pero vele el lado positivo, fue con Matt, o sea que volvió a mejorar sus gustos… —comentó nuevamente Sora.

Yolei lo meditó por unos instantes y finalmente asintió a modo aprobatorio. —Sí… Es cierto, es que entre el viejito y Matt, no hay por donde compararlos, es obvio que Matt es mucho más sensual que el viejito decrépito. —sonrió divertida. —Que irónico… —comentó. —engañaste a tu viejito millonario, con uno que no es ni viejo, ni millonario. —rió. —Eso algo te querrá decir, ¿no?

La castaña rodó sus ojos.

Prefería mil veces que molestara a su prometido porque, según Yolei, era un anciano, a que la criticara por algo que no tenía importancia para ella. Había sido el error más estúpido de su vida, un error que en un principio le había gustado, pero que ahora, al igual que Matt, formaba parte de su pasado, un pasado que estaba más que pisado y olvidado.

* * *

Torcía sus labios una y otra vez, no sabiendo qué hacer mientras esperaba a su amiga. Sólo a ella se le había ocurrido salir tan temprano de su casa porque necesitaba hablar con su mejor amiga, pero no contó con que la muy floja apenas se estaba levantando, tanto así que ella misma fue quien la había despertado, y ahora tenía que esperar a que terminara su ducha, se vistiera y recién entonces poder hablar con ella en el desayuno o camino al trabajo. Comenzó a jugar con sus pies, moviéndolos de arriba abajo, hacia los lados, haciendo círculos, lo que fuese, pero pareciera como si Sora llevara una hora en la ducha, y apenas iban cinco minutos.

Suspiró con cansancio y comenzó a ver los distintos rincones de la habitación de la chica, si bien tenía adornos muy bonitos, pero una sola cosa llamó más que nada su atención; su celular.

Sonrió maliciosamente. Sora siempre era muy celosa con sus objetos personales, con su vida privada en realidad, sabía de antemano que a ella y a Yolei les tenía una confianza única, que las tres eran sumamente unidas, pero también sabía que ellas nunca le habían conocido un chico a la pelirroja, mucho menos un novio. Ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta ante sus ojos.

Sora no podía NO estar con nadie, era una mujer hermosa, inteligente, atenta y madura, era del gusto de cualquier hombre, tenía que tener un "peor es nada" escondido por ahí… muy escondido, y si Sora no se lo quería contar a ella, que era su mejor amiga en el universo, pues entonces ella misma lo averiguaría.

Intruseó primero las llamadas, pero no había ninguna novedad, llamadas de sus padres, de ellas mismas, de Tai, una a Izzy… Nada nuevo, lo segundo fueron los mensajes, exactamente lo mismo, no le veía nada extraño.

—Con razón Sora nunca nos cuenta nada de su vida privada, porque no tiene nada que contar.

Comentó ella dispuesta a salir de los mensajes de texto, y no supo qué hizo, no supo qué presionó, pero en vez de salir, se abrió uno de los mensajes de Tai. Lo primero que pensó fue cerrar la aplicación y dejar el celular donde estaba, pero de pronto se vio a su misma leyendo los mensajes, era una fuerza poderosa que podía mucho más que su fuerza de voluntad, y luego no supo si alegrarse o enfadarse con lo que leería a continuación.

"_Cómo lo pasaste anoche?"_

"_Cómo crees tú?"_

"_Me imagino que bien, aunque podríamos pasarlo mejor si no hubiese sido tan sólo un rato"_

"_Ah, bueno, entonces quédate más tiempo"_

"_Y si nos vamos a la playa el fin de semana? Dos días enteros sin salir de la habitación, haciendo el amor salvajemente como te gusta 1313"_

"_Como me gusta? Y cómo estás tan seguro de que me gusta?"_

"_Porque me basta con ver tu cara de placer cuando acaricio tu cuerpo, sobre todo tu punto débil"_

"_Y cuál sería ese según tú?"_

"_Tus…"_

—¡NO!

No podía seguir leyendo más.

Cuando leyó las palabras "haciendo el amor salvajemente" creyó que era una broma más de Tai y Sora, esos dos vivían hablando desinhibidamente sobre sexo y esas cosas, pero ya era demasiado…

Todas las veces que ellas los molestaban y Sora decía:

"—_Ay, chicas, por favor, Tai es como mi hermano."_

¿Qué clase de hermanos eran esos dos? Viviendo en un relación de hermandad mentirosa y encima de todo llena de pecado e incesto. Esos dos eran unos hambrientos de sexo descontrolado y carente de pudor.

Luego todo tuvo sentido, no era sólo que ellos se tiraban indirectas y cosas por el estilo, no eran unas simples jugarretas de ellos, sabía que era cierto, que esos dos tenían un romance oculto, ella misma los había visto en la fiesta de bienvenida de Matt, salir del baño a Tai y a los pocos instantes a Sora, ella la había estado buscando por todo el departamento para librarse del rubio y ella no aparecía por ninguna parte… ¡Claro! Estaba haciendo el amor salvajemente con Tai.

Escuchó la puerta de baño abrirse e inmediatamente bloqueó el celular para dejarlo sobre el velador y como cual niña buena miró a su amiga con una enorme y cínica sonrisa.

—Iré a preparar el desayuno mientras terminas de arreglarte.

—Bueno, gracias. —le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando salió de la habitación se quedó pensando un poco… Ahora ya ni se acordaba qué mierda estaba haciendo en el departamento de Sora tan temprano, sabía que había acudido a ella con un problema en su mente, pero ahora ya no existía eso, ahora lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era que Sora tenía un romance con Tai a escondidas de todos, incluso de ELLA, ¡SU MEJOR AMIGA! Y no le había dicho nada… ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? ¿No le importaban todos los años de amistad que existían entre ambas? Seguramente se los pasaba por el mismo lugar donde se pasaba su hermandad con Tai…

No… Tenía que hablarlo con alguien. Sora no era una opción en este caso, ella era la acusada. Yolei tampoco era una opción, ella sería la que pondría el grito en el cielo, así como lo hizo con ella, y con una vez ya bastaba, así que no… No sabía si ir y encarar a la pelirroja, o atraparla en su propia mentira, que ella, al verse acorralada, fuese quien le cuente todo, arrepentida de sus actos pecaminosos y rogándole perdón por no haber sido honesta con ella.

Suspiró nuevamente, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, alguien de confianza y que sepa que no lo andará ventilando por todos lados como Yolei…

* * *

—¡Matt!

El rubio alzó la mirada, desviando la atención de su bajo para situarse en la castaña que acababa de ingresar a la sala de ensayo.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Es algo urgente.

—¿Por qué no admites que me echabas de menos y que lo único que querías era verme, en lugar de andar inventando excusas tontas? —preguntó el rubio con aquella galanura única que lo caracterizaba y por culpa de la cual ella había tenido tantos conflictos internos.

—¡No seas ridículo Matt, hablo en serio!

—¿Te he dicho que te vez sumamente hermosa cuando te enojas?

—Matt, en serio, basta, no estoy para tus bromas, ocurrió algo y eres la única persona con la que puedo hablar.

—¿Y entonces para qué están Súper Sora y Súper Yolei? No se suponía que son tus dos mejores amigas, que les tienes una confianza sobrenatural y blah, blah, blah… Mimi… —llamó su atención obligándola a verlo a los ojos detenidamente. Acercó levemente su rostro al de ella, causando un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. —Inventa mejores excusas si quieres verme… O mejor, ni las inventes, tan sólo dime: "Matt, quiero estar contigo, llévame a lo oscurito", tú sabes que no tendría problema en hacerlo.

—Matt, ¡por favor! De verdad es muy serio lo que tengo que decirte, y no, no puedo hablar ni con Yolei ni con Sora porque se trata de algo que tiene que ver con Sora y Yolei no puede saberlo porque se lo gritaría a todo el mundo y se pudre todo, ¿entiendes?

—No, pero respira y continúa.

Así lo hizo la castaña. Llevó ambas manos hacia su rostro para taparlo y comenzar a caminar en círculos por la habitación, siendo observada detenidamente por los profundos y azules ojos de Matt. Él frunció el ceño levemente mientras Mimi seguían pensando y meditando todo el su mente. Finalmente ella respiró profundo y volteó hacia el rubio, decidida en contarle todo lo que había descubierto.

—Sora y Tai tienen un romance secreto. —tiró sin más.

Matt rió casi a carcajadas. —No, es hueveo.

—¡Es cierto! Yo misma los vi el otro día saliendo del baño, estaban haciendo cochinadas, primero pensé que no era nada importante, pero luego vi los mensajes en el celular de Sora y todo se iluminó, entendí todo ¡Esos dos son amantes!

—¿Cómo van a ser amantes, Mimi?

—¡Obvio! Tai tiene novia, y además se acuesta con Sora, eso convierte a Sora en la amante. —suspiró. —Ay, Matt, no sé qué hacer. Creo que lo mejor es encarar a Sora, aunque luego pensé que mejor espero a que se delate solita, que la culpa y el remordimiento la maten por dentro hasta que me termine diciendo toda la verdad.

—Mimi, tú no vas a hacer nada.

—¡¿Cómo qué no?! Por supuesto que tengo que hacer algo, Sora es mi mejor amiga.

—Es algo que no te incumbe.

—Pero Sora es mi mejor amiga —le recalcó. —, no hay secretos entre nosotras.

—Por lo visto, sí los hay. —comentó Matt entre risas.

—Bueno, no DEBERÍAN —corrigió. —haber secretos entre nosotras.

—Mimi, no te metas en la vida privada de la gente.

—¡Sora es mi mejor amiga! —insistió ella.

—Me da lo mismo, no te metas.

—No, yo tengo que hacer algo.

—No.

—Le diré ahora mismo. —habló la castaña sacando su celular de su bolso, dispuesta a llamar y encarar a Sora.

—¡No! —exclamó él, acercándose más a Mimi para tomarla por los brazos y así impedir que aflore su faceta de amiga sobreprotectora. —No eres su madre ni nada como para estarla controlando, Tai y Sora ya son grandes y saben muy bien lo que hacen.

—¿Qué saben muy bien? ¡No tienen idea! Lo hicieron ahí en el baño, el par de insalubres, ¿y vienes a decirme que saben lo que hacen?

—Mimi, ya basta de entrometerte en sus vidas.

—No me estoy entrometiendo —alzó la voz para corregirle. —, lo hago simplemente porque me preocupa Sora.

—Sí, claro. —rió él. —Mimi, entiende, Sora no es una niñita estúpida, es una mujer adulta.

—Sí, es tan adulta que le da igual meterse en medio de una relación.

—¿Y si simplemente fue algo de una sola noche?

—Matt, por favor, no seas ridículo, ¿quieres? Esas cosas no suceden en realidad.

El rubio abrió sus ojos a más no poder y dejó escapar una audible y sarcástica carcajada. —Ay… Mimi, no puedes ser tan cínica.

—Cínica ¡¿yo?!

—Sí, ¿acaso no recuerdas nuestra noche de pasión? —le preguntó alzando sugerentemente sus cejas.

—Lo… L-lo nuestro fue muy distinto porque… Nosotros fuimos novios hace años, tenemos un pasado en común y porque los dos estábamos ebrios y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos.

—Yo lo sabía perfectamente. —habló serio. —Y tú también.

Mimi tragó saliva con dificultad y mordió su labio inferior. Esa excusa estúpida ni ella se la creía.

—Bueno, da lo mismo, no se trata de nosotros, sino de Tai y Sora, ¿está bien?

—¿Y no has pensado que quizás ellos están enamorados?

Ahora la que rió fue ella. —¿Enamorados? ¡Por favor, Matt! Han tenido toda la vida para enamorarse, ¿y lo vienen a hacer recién ahora? Además, si tan enamorados están, entonces ¿por qué no son novios en lugar de amantes?

—Bueno, ¿qué se yo? Tú sabes cómo es Tai de imbécil, ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría comprenderlo? Mimi, nadie. —suspiró cansado. Ni él y sus años de amistad con Tai le ayudaban a comprender lo poco que había dentro de su cabeza. Negó internamente. —Mira, sólo te diré una cosa, ¿OK? No te metas en problemas de pareja, la única que terminará mal eres tú, ¿entendiste? NO-TE-METAS. No le digas nada a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, sí entendí, relájate… Y no me des órdenes… Ni que fueras mi esposo para tomarte tales atribuciones…

—Tienes razón… —afirmó él, acercándose nuevamente hacia la castaña a paso lento. —No soy tu esposo, pero créeme que si lo fuera —detuvo sus pasos cuando se encontró a pocos centímetros de ella, distancia que fue acortando al apoyar su frente sobre la de ella para mirarla con determinación. —, estarías mucho más feliz. —el rubio acortó la distancia hasta atrapar su labio inferior entre los de él.

Fue un contacto rápido, demasiado a su parecer.

Se separó de Mimi, para encontrarla con los ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Para cuando ella supuso que el beso se quedaría hasta ahí, abrió sus ojos y lo vio ahí, parado frente a ella, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Era un maldito engreído… Pero la traía loca.

* * *

De vez en cuando alzaba la mirada para ver por aquel ventanal al productor musical y al hombre que estaba apunto de arrebatarle su felicidad.

Prefería no pensar en ello y seguir con lo suyo; hacer música. Enfocó su atención en su bajo y en el micrófono frente a él.

Pasado el tiempo que tardaron en grabar los temas pedidos, el rubio y sus amigos se quitaron los audífonos, dispuestos a salir de la cabina de grabación. Fue entonces cuando prefirió haberse quedado encerrado en la habitación, aislado de cualquier ruido, con los audífonos puestos, inmerso en su propio mundo, cortarse las orejas, pegarse un tiro… Cualquier cosa, con tal de no escuchar su maldita voz.

—Estuvieron geniales. Sin duda su disco será un éxito de ventas. —comentó Roujin, quien había ido a escuchar la grabación de sus próximos prodigios musicales.

—Eso esperamos, señor. —dijo Akira, el tecladista de su banda, como siempre, casi arrodillándose a los pies del jefe.

—No lo dudo. Bueno… —agregó viendo la hora en su prominente y dorado reloj de pulsera. —Quedé de verme con mi _gordita_ para almorzar juntos…

"_Gordita…"_

¿Qué era esa huevada?

¿Así le gustaba ahora que le dijeran que estaba gorda?, ¿Desde cuándo? Él, si le hubiese dicho eso a Mimi, lo más probable era que los policías encontraran su cuerpo en la orilla de algún río o quizás donde… ¿Tanto había cambiado por culpa de ese viejo?

Suspiró profundo, intentando controlar sus impulsos de matar a golpes al viejo desgraciado que tenía en frente, jactándose de lo hermosa que era su vida, gritándole a los cuatro vientos que iría a pasar un rato con su _gordita_, diciéndole a todo el mundo que tenía un _gordita_ y que se iba a casar con ella… Y ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad tenía que presumirlo… No cualquiera tenía la fortuna de casarse a su edad, cuando la flor de la vida ya estaba marchitándose para él. Rió mentalmente luego de burlarse de él, y se hubiese seguido riendo de no ser porque esa _gordita_ era su Mimi…

—Y no se debe hacer esperar a una dama, ¿verdad Yamato?

—¿Eh?

—¿Estás escuchando?

—Sí, claro… No se debe hacer esperar a una mujer… Mucho menos a su… _gordita. —_pronunció, sintiendo como se le quemaba la garganta al hacerlo.

Roujin sonrió dadivoso, feliz y radiante. Cada vez que podía, el viejo de mierda le restregaba en la cara lo maravillosa que era su vida, y cada día salía de ese estudio pensando en lo miserable que era la suya al no tenerla a su lado, como debería ser.

Optó por imitar la acción de sus amigos y guardar su bajo en el estuche, ya habían acabado con su trabajo por el día, quedaban en libertad de acción y esa era una excelente noticia para él. Ya estaba pensando en lo que haría luego… ¿A quién llamaría?, ¿a qué bar iría?, ¿qué tragos pediría?, ¿cuántas cajetillas de cigarros compraría?, ¿a qué hora se dignaría en llegar a su casa? Entre otras… Hubiese seguido formulando preguntas y situaciones en su cabeza, de no haber sido por el insoportable ruido proveniente del celular de su jefe.

—Hola _gordita_, ¿cómo está?

Ahí estaba… La _gordita_ nuevamente…

Aquella palabra que resonaba en su cerebro y que cada vez que era pronunciada, sentía como si le pegaran con una tabla con tres corridas de clavos en ella.

Ahora ya poco le importaba el bar o la compañía que tendría… Unas cervezas que le ayudaran a olvidar, como cada día, serían suficientes para él.

Era siempre lo mismo, cada día el maldito anciano repetía lo ansioso que estaba por contraer matrimonio con ella y así compartir su vida con la mujer que tanto amaba… Eso debería decirlo él. Él era quien debía predicarle a todo el mundo su inmenso y correspondido amor por la castaña, no él… ¿Quién mierda era? Sólo un viejo de mierda que ya poco tiempo le quedaba para disfrutar la vida, un viejo de mierda que no tenía las herramientas para seducir a una mujer de su edad, en su lugar andaba buscando jovencitas que engatusar.

Era una situación que no creía resistir por mucho tiempo más. No podía vivir con las ganas de querer matarse cada día al no tener a su lado a la mujer que tanto había amado y que, sin importar qué, seguiría amando.

No podía vivir cada día sabiendo que dormía en brazos de otro, y no entre los suyos, no podía vivir sabiendo que sus caricias, sus besos, sus sonrisas pertenecían a otro… Y no a él.

* * *

—_¿Señorita Tachikawa?_

—¿Sí, Aoi?

—_Hay un señor aquí que desea verla, dice que es importante._

—Está bien, dígale que pase. —habló amablamente Mimi desde su oficina. Desde que volvió del almuerzo con su futuro esposo, había estado encerrada en su oficina viendo catálogos y más catálogos de telas y accesorios para los nuevos diseños.

Escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su despacho, ella, con voz suave le indicó al hombre que deseaba verla que podía pasar. De pronto recordó algo que le había dicho Sora una vez que había pasado un mal rato con una persona que había ido a verla…

"—_Tu problema es que nunca preguntas quién es… Siempre, Mimi, SIEMPRE debes preguntar de quien se trata antes de hacerlo pasar. No seas tonta…"_

Y sí. Sora tenía razón.

Era una tonta, y debió preguntar antes de hacerlo pasar.

Sin duda era una lección más que aprendida ahora que había visto al rubio ingresar a su oficina, su semblante era serio, como siempre, pero este no había cambiado al verla, como solía hacerlo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó alterada ella al mismo tiempo que lo veía tomar asiento frente a ella, sin ni siquiera pedir permiso o algo, simplemente lo hizo.

—Necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Y no puede ser en otra parte, tiene que ser aquí, en mi lugar de trabajo?

—Es importante.

—¿Tanto que no podía esperar? —rebatió nuevamente la castaña, esperando poder doblegarle la mano a Matt, pero eso, como debió haber supuesto, nunca sucedería.

—Sí. —respondió firme y seguro, casi tanto que había logrado el nerviosismo en ella.

No podía concentrarse con aquella mirada tan seria y profunda viéndola con tanta determinación, sentía que Matt haría algo, y ella no sería capaz de detenerlo, con tan sólo esa mirada ya la tenía a su merced…

Yolei tenía razón y ella era una ofrecida.

Con él cerca, por más que quisiera lo contrario, no tenía control sobre sí misma.

—Está bien, y ¿qué es eso tan importante que no podía esperar?

—Voy a renunciar a la disquera.

—Estás loco, no puedes hacer eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Por que no! Porque no estás solo, tienes una banda y no puedes dejarlos solos, además tú mismo firmaste un contrato hace sólo unos unas semanas con Roujin, no puedes hacerle esto ahora. Sé profesional. —ordenó la castaña.

—He sido bastante profesional, pero ya no lo resisto más. Y me da lo mismo lo que tú pienses, renunciaré de todos modos, no vine a pedir tu opinión, simplemente a informarte de mi decisión.

—Y si no quieres mi opinión, ¿por qué viniste a decírmelo? Si querías que alguien te escuchara pudiste perfectamente ir con Tai.

—Porque es tu culpa —acusó. —, por tu culpa voy a renunciar.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! —Matt asintió despreocupado, en tanto Mimi torció sus labios y asintió también, amenazante y suavemente. —¿Sabes qué eres? Un cobarde.

El rubio pasó su vista por distintos puntos de su escritorio. —Sí… Tienes razón, soy un cobarde y lo reconozco.

—Estás escapando de tus problemas, y eso no se hace. Eso es de cobardes.

—Sí… También tienes razón. Quiero escapar de la mujer que amo.

Mimi sintió a su corazón dar un gran brinco, estaba a nada de subir por su garganta, lo sentía latir cada vez con más fuerza.

—Porque no tolero el hecho de tener que verte, escuchar y saber de ti todos los días y tener que hacerme el tonto, el imbécil… el HUEVÓN. —enfatizó. Mimi no había dejado de verlo a los ojos ni por un segundo en medio de su explicación. Tragó saliva nerviosa, recuperando su cordura.

—Ah, ¿Eso le vas a decir a Roujin? —preguntó en tono de amenaza.

Matt rió con sarcasmo. —Tranquila, Mimi, si lo que te preocupa es tu amorcito, no te preocupes, que yo no le diré nada de esto, le inventaré cualquier cosa, pero él no se enterará de nada sobre lo nuestro, así su amor seguirá intacto y ustedes dos podrán estar juntos y felices para siempre, como en los cuentos que tanto te gustan.

—Matt, por favor piénsalo bien… Esto podría…

—No te preocupes… Estaré mucho mejor lejos de toda esta mierda, porque estando aquí lo único que hago es odiar al imbécil de tu noviecito… ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque es mi jefe… —respondió para sí mismo. —Yo tengo que trabajar con él, verlo todos los días… Tratar con el huevón que te acaricia cuando quiere… con el huevón que hace el amor contigo… Con el huevón que se va a casar contigo y que te tendrá para siempre… ¿entiendes?

Ella se mantenía callada, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Simplemente observaba con atención al rubio. Sentía que algo en su pecho de comprimía al escucharlo decir todo aquello, que su corazón se quebraza en miles de pedazos, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella?

—Pero tú tranquila, que tu viejito no sufrirá… —apoyó ambas manos sobre el escritorio de la castaña al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento y se acercaba a ella. —_Gordita._

Dicho eso, dio media vuelta y salió del lugar.

Mimi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Quiso decirle algo, pero él ya no estaba en la habitación.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, había un nudo en su garganta y no saldría de ahí. Aún seguían manteniendo su vista fija en la puerta de su oficina, como creyendo que Matt volvería en cualquier momento, pero supo que eso no sucedería cuando su mirada comenzó a aguarse y posteriormente mojar sus mejillas.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Dejar todo su presente, intentar remediar el pasado y pretender tener un futuro junto a Matt? Eso era imposible, no podía hacerlo, no creía que funcionara… Definitivamente no funcionaría, porque nada que tenga que ver con él y que implique medianamente estabilidad, no podía funcionar.

Apoyó sus brazos sobre su escritorio, bajó su cabeza hasta hundirse entre sus brazos y se permitió llorar sin pudor.

* * *

_Y bueno, hasta aquí queda el tercer capítulo._

_Bueno, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya empieza a quedar la cagá, bueno, quedó desde el principio, pero mientras más avanza, peor se pone xD_

_Ya, en resumen, Mimi es como coneja, Yolei se entera de que Mimi es una promiscua, Mimi se entera de que Sora es una promiscua xD (pronto ambas se enterarán de que Yolei es una promiscua... Todos lo son en este fic promiscuo D: ), Mimi le va a llorar a Matt, Matt está chato del viejo de mierda, y así con la "gordita" po xDDDD_

_También tengo un importante mensaje de la Row que dejó para ustedes sobre el mishiro xDDDD, así que atención! :D_

_"Lo aborrezco más que al Sorato, pero me cae peor el Yamakari. Di que quise actualizar porque no soporté tanto mishiro y ni yamakari y un sorato que me persigue"_

_Amén xD_

_Ya, ahora saluditos hermosos a hermosas personitas :D **Cari Cazal** sin emocionarse tanto! Guarda para la próxima ;D **Izzie** :3 Todas pensamos lo mismo con respecto a Tai, es un maricón porque esa weá no se hace... Pero se le perdona todo :L xD Es Tai (L) **sakurarika** Nos fusionaste! D: Bueno, lo que importa es que te gustó :D **PíaLindi ;*** que según ella leyó todo e_e Nah, sí le creo :) Al final encontraste sicarios amiga? Por favor, di que sí D: Hay que puro matar a ese weón xDDDDD **Adrit126 ** por favor, no mueras D: Necesitamos saber qué opinas de este capítulo, NO TE MUERAAAAS! **Menyyy (x2) xD** "El rubio aulló al sentir la mano de la castaña en su miembro" éeeeel po el teenage wolves, el lobo adolescente x'DDD Es que no podí comentar esa weá! xDDDDDDDDDD como una hora muerta de la risa, con ataque por tu culpa xD una hora de las miradas raras de mis papás pensando que debían llevarme a la clínica de nuevo, pero psiquiátrica D: "Tai... con eso no se juega, las perdiste todas conmigo 88 Ahora te mereces sufrir durante el resto del fic!" Te digo al tiro que este weón es el que menos sufre ¬¬ Debería sufrir más, pero este fic es más mimato :(_

_Y eso :D_

_Nos leemos queridooooos~ _

* * *

**_Row&Len_**


End file.
